Museum Mystery
Museum Mystery is the fifth episode of The Mysteries Of Sunset Shimmer Summary When the Adventure Bay Museum is haunted by a black knight ghost armor Sunset and the gang investagate the case Story (We open on night at the Adventure Bay Museum inside a guard makes it's rounds until the suit of black armor donated from the castle of Barkingburg walks the halls after him cuts to outside where it is still raining we hear him scream he then runs out as thunder is heard we then fade to daytime the team from The Sunset Shimmer Detective Agency are on their way to solve yet another mystery) Shaun:(OS)Well we're almost there. (Cuts to them in the classic Scooby Doo position with Alonso and Goober in the back, Gloriosa in the middle, Shaun as the driver and Sunset rides shotgun) Alonso:Where?! The Malt Shop?! Sunset:(Chuckles) Don't you guys ever think of anything else? And besides we aren't even in Piperville. Alonso:Dosen't matter because there's always a malt shop anywhere we go. Right, Goob? Goober:That's right. (Cuts to Sunset and Gloriosa) Gloriosa:So what's the story here? Sunset:My boyfriend Jake has just been volunteered to work part time at the Adventure Bay Museum, but it seems that everyone is being scared off by a walking black suit of armor donated from Barkingburg and it's called the Medieval Ghost. (Cuts to Alonso and Goober who gulp) Both:Ghost!? (Cuts to Shaun) Shaun:Hmmm. A haunted museum is outstanding. (Relizes) Wait! BOYFRIEND?! (Sunset ignores him then they arrive with Ryder and his brother and the PAW Patrol and Katie, Danny and Ace on the scene) Danny:Like leave it to us to run into the Adventure Bay Museum being haunted on our way to the Beach. Rubble:Yeah. Skye:Come on guys we got a mystery to solve. Chase:Yeah so let's get started. Rocky:Yeah.And only then we'll go to the beach. (Under his breath) And besides this is better than water. Zuma:Ryder, Where do we start? Marshall:By entering the place with clues. (Sunset and the gang come) Jake:Sunset Shimmer! Over here! (Rushes over to hug him he wears his clothes when giving people tours) Sunset:Jake! (Scoops her up in a hug and twirls around cuts to the gang Shaun is angry as in jealous) Sunset:Guys, this is my boyfriend. Jake:Sup dudes? (To Gloriosa) And dudette. Sunset:So what's this all about a ghost? Jake:Come in and I'll tell you. (Cuts to inside it looks abandon) Gloriosa:Wow what a spooky museum. (She looks inside a book with her pocket phone as Shaun looks around with his flash light) JakeIt's the best work and other best place in town. But sadly the curator had to close it. And I never use to believe in ghosts or monsters. But something is scaring everyone away. Sunset:Don't worry Jake, we'll investigate this mystery. Alonso:(Shines flashlight as Goober grabs a sandwich out of Alonso's snack sack)Like leave it to us to run into a haunted museum. Shaun:OK gang, let's split up and look for clues. (Gloriosa finds portraits of Arizona Goodway and Grover Goodway) Gloriosa:Looks like the museum has an extensive art collection. (They turn into monsters) Gloriosa:Jinkies! I think this place might really be haunted. (Finds a pice of paper) Hey what's this? Jinkies a shipment paper for the treasures and art and other collection items to be sold. This could be a clue. (Cuts to Sunset Shimmer by a portrait of Bloodbeard) Sunset:What a creepy picture. I wonder if there is a clue. (It comes to life and throws sword which hits the apple in the other picture) Shaun:Sunset! Look out! Sunset:Hey look. This medieval sword feels like a toy. Shaun:It is a toy. A clue. Alonso:We can't even find the kitchen. Goober:Yeah, and I am hungry. (The Medieval Ghost appears) Medieval Ghost:Leave now,kneevs! Alonso:The Medieval Ghost! Goober:Run! (They run off then find a hankercheif) Sunset:This could be a clue. Gloriosa:And this shipping invoice could be a clue too. Shaun:Hey look. (Picks up a tape recorder) This could be a clue. Sunset:We could use it for our trap. Alonso:And this tarp. This could be useful. Gloriosa:And this lantern. Shaun:We'll meet in the Egyptian wing. (Cuts to them making the trap) Shaun:And now for the bait. Alonso:Nuh ah, not me man. Try asking Goob. Goober:I'll do it. Sunset:(Chuckles)Great Goob. You deserve a Goober Snack. Alonso:Wait maybe I can help. Can I also get a Goober Snack? Sunset:Sure Alonso. After you find the ghost and lure him into the trap. Alonso:(Mad)Ah man there's always a catch! (Cuts to them in the prehistoric wing they are being chased) Alonso:Ok here goes nothing. (The Medieval Ghost appears going BOO! they run off getting scared) Goober:Look out! Alonso:We found the Medieval Ghost! Now what!? Goober:Easy. RUN!!!!!!! (They run off leading into the chase) Alonso:He's right behind us! Goober:uh-oh! Alonso:I'm gonna need a hand full of Goober Snacks after this! Goober:A whole box of Goober Snacks! Alonso:Gang way! Goober:Coming through! Alonso:Ow! Watch it! Goober:Sorry Alonso. Alonso:Which way to the Egyptian wing?! Goober:Left! Alonso:Right! Goober:No left! Alonso:No the other right! Goober:D'oh ho ho ho oh! (They run in) Alonso:Maybe if we're quit he won't hear us. Gloriosa:You have to be quit Alonso. Goober:Yeah, Alonso. Shhh. Gloriosa:That ghost just doesn't want to quit it. He only wants this whole place all to himself. Shaun:Don't worry Daisy. Our trap is all ready to go. Sunset:Now gang! (Shaun's shadow appears from behind the canvas tarp scaring the ghost into shaking as we can also hear evil laughter then a sand bag lands on his head knocking him out cold Jake,Everest and a policeman come running in) Jake:What's going on? (Shaun comes out from behind the tarp as the light turns off and Alonso and Goober walk back) Alonso:We just knighted the Medieval Ghost. (Goober laughs Sunset walks over to the ghost) Sunset:Now let's see who the Medieval Ghost really is. (Pulls mask off revealing) Gang:The curator?! Jake:But why? Gloriosa:He wanted the treasure and art and statues all for himself. Alonso:So he like faked the exhibits being haunted. Shaun:Using The Medieval Ghost to scare everyone away and shut down the museum. Curator:And I would have gotten away with it too! If it weren't for you meddling kids! (They laugh) Jake:You dudes sure did a good job. Everest:Yeah thanks. Shaun:I also like Sunset Jake. But after this adventure. You're a good man dude. (Shakes his hand) Jake:Yeah thanks. (We fade to Piperville and at the malt shop inside they are at their booth) Shaun:Hey listen to this gang. (Reads)Medieval Ghost Busted. (Cuts to headline with a picture of them and Everest and Jake as the curator is taken to jail it is front page news) Shaun:(OS)Curator of Adventure Bay Museum taken into custody by policeman of Adventure Bay Police Department and treasures placed back where they belong. (Cuts to Goober) Sunset:(OS)Well that closes the mystery. (Goober sucks on his cuts to the others drinks they suck off cuts back to scene they are unamused) Gloriosa:How did Goober do that? Shaun:I guess that's another mystery. (Cuts to him laughing and braking the fourth wall by winking as we black out ending the episode) Category:Mystery Story